We Were Happy Once
by SwanthiefShipper27
Summary: About a week after Quiet Minds. What I hoped would happen. Neal comes back from the dead and goes to surprise his family members. Swanfire.
1. Chapter 1

Neal woke up in the woods, where he had died about a week ago. Hopefully, Emma and Regina had defeated Zelena, and his father had gotten away. Maybe by now, Henry had gotten his memories back. Neal was dressed in a white t-shirt with a black coat over it. He had a small blood stain on his chest, and around his bellybutton. He traveled to Mary Margaret's apartment, he had been there before. He knocked on the door, and David, Emma's father, answered it. "Neal?" He asked, not believing what he was seeing. "Man, we buried you this time. How are you alive?" David asked, allowing Neal to come into his home.

Mary Margaret let out a little screech seeing Neal. A screech that frightened Baby Neal, making him cry. She arose from the couch, and hugged the man that was in front of her. She had grown to like Neal. He was funny and sensitive, just as Emma had described. "Neal," She greeted. "How are you back from the dead?" She asked, rocking Baby Neal. She went over to the staircase and called for her daughter and her grandson.

Emma walked down the stairs first, not noticing Neal. "What's wrong?" She asked, yawning. She yelped when she saw Neal, and jumped to him, embracing him. He was bleeding. "Neal," She greeted. "How are you here?" She couldn't wait to see Henry's face when the little boy saw his father. "I missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Neal replied, giving David a small hug. They were golf buddies back in the Enchanted Forest. "I have no idea. I just woke up where I had died, and I was breathing this time." He said, chuckling. "I don't have the Dark One's vault marking on my hand any longer." He said, presenting his hand to his ex-girlfriend, her parents, and her new baby brother. "You had the baby." He whispered to Mary Margaret. He gave her a smile, and also smiled at the baby. "Do we have a name?"

Mary Margaret nodded, and handed the baby to Neal. Neal was amazing with the baby. "His name is actually Neal." Mary Margaret said, letting out a small chuckle. "We wanted to name our son after a hero, and what better hero then the one that saved his life?" Neal handed the baby back to Mary Margaret, after he had fallen asleep.

"I'm flattered." Neal said, a smile forming at the corner of his lips. "Now," He started. "Where is my son?" He asked, looking at Emma. Emma pointed up the steps, and she called for Henry.

Henry saw his father as soon as he stepped out onto the first step. He ran down the steps as fast as his little legs could carry him and jumped into his father's waiting arms. "Dad," He cried, embracing his father. "I missed you so much." He said, after finally being released after a father/son moment.

"I missed you too, Buddy." Neal replied. "Mary Margaret," Neal said, turning to the woman. "I'm no hero. Any of the town would've done it. Just because it was me, doesn't make it any different. But, I am flattered that you named your baby after me." He said, giving a little speech. Neal smiled over at the sleeping baby, who was safe in Mary Margaret's arms. "Certainly a cute baby."

Mary Margaret and David went over to the couch with Baby Neal, allowing him to sleep. Mary Margaret leaned her head on David's shoulder, falling to sleep also. Neal, Emma, and Henry sat at the bar and were grinning ear to ear. Their family was back together again, and they couldn't be happier. "So," Neal said. "What's new with the town?" He asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Mr. Gold and Belle got married." Emma said. Neal's smile rose again and he got excited. He couldn't wait to see his mother and his father! He had started calling Belle "Mom" since Neal really didn't have a mother figure in his life. His mother ran away with Captain Hook. "We defeated Zelena."

"Thank goodness." Neal said. After a while, Henry grew tired and fell asleep on his father. Neal carried him up to bed. "Emma," Neal said. "Do you remember what you said about us being happy before when I died?" He asked.

Emma nodded, and Neal automatically leaned in to kiss her lips. "What was that for?" Emma asked, after they parted.

"I just missed you." Neal said. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**This story got a better reaction then I expected! Thanks for all of the follows and reviews.**

Emma looked shocked, and stepped back out of Neal's second kiss. "I love you too," She said, giving him a smile that lightened his day. "I just have to tell you something." She added, giving him a frown. She needed to be honest with him before they could start a relationship. She knew that she was rushing in to it, but she was just so happy that he was alive and breathing. She loved him more than life itself; more than her life. She loved him more than the sun that sets, and the singing, beautiful birds. She loved him more than hot chocolate with cinnamon. Shocking, right?

"You can tell me anything." He replied, giving her a smirk. He knew that was what he had said when he was in that cage in Neverland. She knew it too; and it melted her heart. She hated thinking that Neal was dead, even though he wasn't. She loved him, and never stopped loving him. She was just so happy that she could tell him one more time.

Emma sighed in regret. She didn't want to tell Neal this, but she had to. "I kissed Hook three times." She spilled. "Once in Neverland, once with Past Hook, and once with Hook up on Granny's roof." She explained, frowning. "I'm so sorry."

"I still love you," Neal said, kissing her knuckles. He chuckled, and then smiled at her. "You thought I was dead during those times. I forgive you," She smiled at his words, and rose up on her toes to kiss his mouth. He was shaven; and he had no idea why. His hair was looking like he had just come out of the '50s. It was weird, but oddly sexy.

They went downstairs, trying not to wake up Henry. Mary Margaret, David, and Baby Neal were fast asleep on the couch. Neal and Emma decided not to wake them up and they snuck outside so that they could talk more. Hook showed up, and stared at Neal. "Baelfire?" He asked, in awe.

"Yeah, Hook." Neal replied. "It's me." He gave the man a death glare for kissing Emma. He knows that he shouldn't have, but he just couldn't help it.

"Emma," Hook said, turning to the woman. "Do you think we could talk privately?" He asked.

"I don't think so, Hook," Emma answered, shaking her head. "I just don't want you to think that our relationship can go on any further. I love Neal. You gave up your ship for me, and I thank you for that. But, Neal gave up his life twice for me. He sacrificed himself so that Henry and I, and the town, would be safe. You just gave up your greedy ways, which you should've done without me."

"But," Hook started. He looked down in defeat. He walked away, thinking of the girl that got away. He was happy that she was happy with Baelfire, his son.

Emma kissed Neal's cheek and they walked back inside Emma's house. They fell asleep in Emma's bed, with Henry, hand- in- hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter had over 100 views! This story will be updated when the last chapter that I posted reaches one hundred views. Last chapter, Neal and Emma broke the bad news to Hook.**

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, as Neal got off of the couch. They were watching old Disney movies and they were laughing at how bad they were at being accurate. Emma had grown protective of Neal since he came back from the dead. He really didn't like it; Neal was one of those "boys should take care of girls" guys.

Neal turned back, and grabbed his cell phone off of the coffee table. They were at Mary Margaret's apartment. David and Mary Margaret had taken Baby Neal and Henry to the park, so that Emma and Neal could have time to their selves. David had argued with Mary Margaret about it, but he agreed when Emma told him that they were just making fun of movies. "I'm going to go see my father and Belle." He informed, kissing her cheek. "Did anyone tell him that I'm back or is he going to have a heart attack when he sees me?" He asked, smirking.

"I don't think anyone told him. We're trying to keep it a secret." Emma replied. "There's a new person in town that is causing trouble. We don't want you to get hurt." She hugged his waist, and kissed his arms.

Neal nodded, understanding Emma's words. "I'll be seeing him, and hopefully he won't choke me like last time." He giggled, kissing her nose. "Bye, Babe,"

Neal walked to Mr. Gold's shop and opened the door. The familiar bell ring pierced his ears, with an annoying sound. "I haven't missed that," He muttered, twinkling the bell with his pointer finger. "Dad," He called. "Belle," He cried. "It's me, Neal,"

"Neal?" Belle asked, not believing the sight in front of her. "Is that really you?" She slid her hands over his cheeks, making sure he was real. She hugged his neck, and cried in his shoulder. "I thought you were gone, I thought you were gone forever."

"I'm alive, Mom," Neal said, kissing her cheek. "Can I call you that now? It makes you seem pretty old."

"I'd like that," Belle replied, smiling. "Your father is in the screening room. He's reading a book that you recommended for me back in The Enchanted Forest. Do you remember that one?" She asked. Neal nodded, his eyes tearing up. "It was your favorite book."

"Yes," Neal replied, remembering that night he had asked Belle to read that old book. Belle led Neal into the screening room where Rumple was crying over a book. "Dad," Neal greeted. "I'm not a hallucination! I'm the real deal, Papa,"

"Baelfire," Rumple greeted, standing up and embracing his lost son. He kissed his boy's hair. "I love you son," Rumple said.

"I love you too, Papa,"

After a while of talking and crying, Neal left and went back to Emma. "Emma," He greeted. She kissed him full on the lips, and was rubbing her hands through the back of his hair. "Go out with me?" He asked, rubbing the lipstick off of his mouth.

"Who else would I go out with besides you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Well, I kept my promise! No, I'm not going to spread peanut butter all over my face, who told you that? I am going to provide you loyal readers with a fourth chapter since my last chapter hit over one hundred views! I know I have many stories, but I just had to make a new one! I think it is a pretty creative idea, if I do say so myself. It is called 'Somewhere over the Rainbow.' I just put out another chapter for it, so that makes two!**

Emma and Neal's first date, if you don't count the ones before it, was tonight. Emma put on her favorite dress, and put her hair in a ponytail for their date. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed that Mary Margaret was taking a few pictures of her. Emma knew Mary Margaret missed out on Emma's first date with a boy, so she put on a big smile. "You look beautiful, Emma," Mary Margaret told her daughter, placing her camera on the kitchen counter.

"You had to take pictures, didn't you?" Emma asked, chuckling. "It's not a big deal, Mom,"

David smiled at his grown daughter. She looked a little too pretty for a date, but he wouldn't say anything. Snow had told him not to. "When is Neal coming to pick you up?" He asked, just keeping that big smile on his face.

As David said that, there was a knock on the door. Emma opened it, and of course, it was Neal. "Hey," She greeted. Neal handed her a daisy, her favorite flower. She had it tattooed on her wrist.

"Are they taking pictures of us?" Neal whispered in her ear. He smiled at the camera, and ducked behind Emma.

Emma laughed, and nodded. "Sadly, yes," She replied. "Let's go before my Dad gives you the talk." She told him, leading him out the door.

They got in Neal's old pickup truck, his pride and joy. Emma hugged Neal as soon as they got into the car, and after she made sure that her parents weren't staring him down from the window. He smelled of truck must and cologne. It wasn't one of those gross, cheap colognes either. It was a good-smelling one; the one that Neal had always worn.

He drove them to an old, abandoned warehouse. Teenagers only went there for two things; to smoke, and well, you get the second one, don't you? He had set up a table with a white sheet over it. On the white sheet, was a lit candle. It wasn't one of those wax candles; it was like an older one, the ones that are really, really hard to light.

"You're not kidnapping me, are you?" Emma chuckled.

Neal laughed with her, and smiled. "No, not yet," He winked at her, and uncovered the covered dish that was in front of them. It was spaghetti and meatballs; Emma's favorite!

"You took Lady and the Tramp really seriously." Emma joked.

Neal smiled. "I hate Disney," He said. "They are so inaccurate. I'm not even in one of their movies; neither are you. We should write them hate mail."

"How about a strongly worded letter," She chuckled. "I am a mother; I cannot say hate any longer without being scolded by Henry, Mary Margaret, or David."

Neal smiled at her. She had finally found her family, and he had finally found his. It was like a happily ever after for both of them. "I can't say bad things about books anymore without being hit over the head with a broom by Belle."

"How is that, by the way?" Emma asked. "I mean, having a mother the same age as you."

Neal looked at her oddly. "Aren't you going through the same thing?" He asked, watching her awkwardly squirm in her seat.

"I guess," She replied.

Neal laughed at her, taking another bite of his spaghetti. "By the way," He said. "Belle is younger than me."

"How did your Dad get that anyway?" Emma asked. "I mean, she really loves him."

Neal shrugged. "I guess he just got lucky." He replied. "How's Henry?" He asked, changing the subject.

"He really misses you." Emma replied. "You and him should go out and play for the day, like you used to." She suggested. "You could take him out for ice cream. There is a place by the sheriff station. It has the best strawberry ice cream that you could ever imagine! That is still your favorite, right?"

Neal nodded. "Always will be," He replied. "Yours is vanilla."

"It will never, ever change!" She exclaimed. After they got finished with their food, Emma suggested that they take a walk. So, they did. They watched the beautiful stars in the sky, and the bright moon.

"I should probably take you back home, right?" Neal asked. "David might kill me if I don't do it before ten."

Emma agreed, and Neal walked her back to her apartment. She kissed him, for what felt like a million years. A million years is how long she wants to spend with him, forever. He leaves; and she goes into the apartment with a huge smile on her face. "What makes you so happy?" David asked.

"Nothing that you should know of," Emma replied. "Is the baby asleep?" She asked.

David nodded. "Henry is asleep too," He added. "I was just waiting up for you. Mary Margaret had to use the bathroom."

Mary Margaret came back, and started asking billions of questions. "Where did he take you? Was he a gentleman? What did you eat? Did you guys share a kiss? What did you do?"

"To an abandoned warehouse," She answered. "Always. Spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite," She added. "Not answering that one and we ate and took a walk back here. Is that everything?"

Mary Margaret frowned. "You're not going to tell me if you two shared a kiss?" She asked.

"Let's just say," Emma answered. "That you don't want to know. Plus, if you do, I'm not saying anything in front of David."

David chimed in, saying, "Thanks, Emma."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Okay, I kept my end of the deal! The last chapter got over one hundred views, so I'm going to update again. Two of my other stories, "Finding Our Place" and "The Cassidy Family," still do not have one hundred views from the last chapters. If you want them updated, you could always read them again! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

Neal did as Emma had suggested, and he took Henry to the ice cream shop. "What's your favorite flavor?" Henry asked his dad, smiling at him. Henry had the best smile; it was so similar to Neal's.

"Strawberry," Neal replied. "What about yours?" He asked, ruffling his son's hair. Henry's hair was getting curlier, just like Neal's. Emma had been complaining for the past few days about Henry getting a haircut, but he usually just runs away. Regina has started saying that too, copying Emma, but not knowing it. Moms are so alike, and they don't even know it!

Henry smiled when his dad had fluffed his hair. "It changes weekly," He explained, making Neal chuckle. "But, right now it is mint chocolate chip. That is Mary Margaret's favorite flavor too, but she doesn't eat as much ice cream because of the baby."

Neal nodded and entered the shop. "Good afternoon," Greeted the woman behind the counter. She was blonde, and her hair was in a neat ponytail. "What can I get for you, Gentlemen?" She asked, getting her scooper ready.

"I'd like strawberry, please," Neal replied. "And my son would like mint chocolate chip." The woman put their ice cream into a waffle cone and handed them to the boys. After they paid, Neal turned around, facing the woman once again.

He approached the counter, saying, "You know," He ruffled his hair. "I've never seen you in town before. Are you new?"

"No," The woman replied. "I've been here for years. My name is Ingrid," She added, smiling at the man's son. The boy was cute, not like sexy cute, but like kid cute.

Neal nodded, and he and Henry left. They went to devour the rest of their ice creams on a park bench. "How's your Mom been lately? Regina, I mean. Is she and Robin's relationship going okay?" Neal asked.

Henry nodded, taking a lick from his ice cream. "I think it is going extremely well." He replied. "She came upstairs to check on me the other day, and her shirt was unbuttoned. I don't think that she noticed, but I certainly did."

Neal laughed. "Then I guess that it's going well."

"How about you and Mom's relationship? She hasn't come home with unbuttoned shirts yet. But maybe she realized that she had one, and buttoned it up." Henry asked, curiously.

Neal nodded, and smiled at the boy. "We're not exactly at that point in our relationship yet, Bud," He replied. "I don't know, maybe we'll get there, maybe we won't."

"Mom has kissed a few guys since she has been back in Storybrooke. There has been Graham, but he is dead. Then there's me, but I'm her son. Then, Hook, but she told him off." Henry said. He had been observing these types of things on the town lately.

Neal arched his eyebrows. "Who is Graham? What happened to him?" He asked.

"Regina crushed his heart while the curse was still in place. Mom kissed him, but it didn't help very much. He was dead." Henry replied, frowning. He knew that Regina had changed her ways though. Since Robin had been in her life, she had been in such better moods; and she's spending more time with him, less time threatening the town!

Neal shook his head, feeling bad for the poor guy. He decided not to say anything more about the huntsman, sparing Henry's feelings. He didn't want his son to get upset about his adoptive mother. Neal had only seen Henry cry once, and even then he was trying to hold it in. Henry was trying to be a strong boy, and he was.

After Neal dropped Henry off at Mary Margaret and David's apartment, Emma approached him. "Hey," She greeted, kissing his cheek. "I was wondering if you would help me out with something."

"Anything for you," Neal replied, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Can you help me look for a new house for Henry and me? You could live with us too if you want," She offered, flashing him a smile.

Neal nodded and smiled. "I might just take you up on that." He replied. "My Dad can get us a pretty good deal for a nice house. He said something about me being his only son, and him wanting to give me everything that I've always wanted."

Emma nodded, understanding. "But I don't need anything," Neal added. "Because, all that I need is you and Henry. You guys are my world." Emma kissed Neal full on the lips for a good ten seconds.

"Do you know any good houses up for grabs?" Emma asked. She ran her fingers through his curly, dark brown hair.

Neal nodded. "There are a few near my Dad's house that he shares with Belle. All of the houses near his are absolutely amazing." He said, smiling at her. "But none of them compare to you. Because you are amazing."

"You are so cheesy," Emma replied, giving him a kiss.

**A/N- Hey! Did you like this chapter? I did! I let Neal and Henry spend some time together for a while, and then of course, Neal and Emma.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hello everybody! It is that time again that I update this story since it got over one hundred views. I also recently updated "The Prince and The Princess" and "Somewhere over The Rainbow." Both of those are Once Upon a Time stories that I hope you read. If you want more of my stories to read, check out "The Cassidy Family," or "Finding Our Place," or "Coming Back For You." Those need to hit one hundred views so I can update them again. You can also re-read them if you want me to update once again. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

Emma and Neal were going house hunting today, while Henry was at school. They were doing it without a tour guide, and just by themselves. They were in a big house, with many bedrooms and it even had a pool outside. "I like this one." Neal told his girlfriend. "I bet Henry would love the pool outside."

Emma looked upstairs, where the bedrooms were. The master bedroom, where she and Neal would sleep, was absolutely perfect. "I like it too." She told him. Neal showed her a room that Henry would sleep in, and the few guestrooms that the house had.

Neal also showed Emma an extra hideout in Henry's closet. It had a narrow hallway and it led them to a second basement. "Henry would love this." Emma said. "He already planned weapon room in our apartment if Mary Margaret and David moved out." Neal chuckled, and they went back up the narrow hallway to Henry's bedroom. "If you can get a good deal on it, then go ahead and get it." She told him.

"I'm glad that you like it. I already bought it. I knew that you and Henry would love it, so I got it before anybody else could." Neal replied, giving her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry that I didn't consult you first." He apologized, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

Emma laughed, and hugged her boyfriend. "It's okay," She replied, kissing his cheek. "I love it, and I'm sure Henry will too. When do you want to move in?" She asked, taking one last glance into Henry's room. The walls were blue, Henry's favorite color.

"We can move in whenever you want to." He replied, kissing her back. While Henry was at school, David came over and helped them move a few of the larger pieces of furniture. They had two couches, two beds, three dressers, a television, and a few other things. After David left, Neal and Emma put the little decorations around the house.

Emma hung pictures on the wall of her and Neal, her and Henry, Henry and Neal, Mary Margaret and David, Baby Neal, and Mary Margaret and Emma. Neal was decorating the kitchen with all of the appliances that they would need. Emma loved Spanish crosses, so Neal hung one on the wall near the kitchen. Emma also put their dream catcher in the living room, next to an old picture of her and Neal.

The house needed more work then Emma and Neal expected. Neal had to mow the lawns, weed the garden, and trim the hedges. Emma was still putting all of Henry's things in his room, with help from Mary Margaret.

Henry showed up shortly after Neal began cleaning the leaves out of the pool. David had driven him there, not telling the boy where they were going. David parked his truck in the driveway, and showed Henry where Neal was.

"Hey buddy," Neal greeted, waving to his son. "We got a house finally. Your Mom and Grandma are working in the kitchen, and I'm just cleaning out the pool here." Henry eyed the pool like it was candy. He had always wanted a pool, but Regina thought he would drown and Emma lived in an apartment.

Henry went indoors to see his mother fixing the fridge in the kitchen. David started working on some of the leaks on the roof. Emma showed Henry where his room was, and Henry ran up the wooden stairs. He had a new bed, with stars on his bedspread. Neal also put some stars on the wall, and hung the planets that Emma made on the ceiling.

Henry's storybook was on his bookshelf, along with many of his favorite books to read. His room was blue, his favorite color, and his floors were wooden. Henry had one window in his room, with a telescope sticking out of it. The telescope was David's idea.

Mary Margaret left Emma to do the fridge work by herself. She went to the living room, and started arranging things in a neat order. Neal had cleaned out the pool, and joined David on the roof. Neal had promised Henry to make a tree house as soon as they were done repairing the house.

"Neal," David greeted. "Do you think that you could help Mary Margaret and I to find a bigger house? We want to move out of the apartment, and have more space for Neal to grow up with."

"Yeah, sure," Neal replied. "My second choice for the house is right down the road from this one. It needs a little work, but I think we can pull it off. The roof has a few leaks, and we need to tear up the wet carpet." David nodded, and smiled at the man beside him.

"Thanks, Man," David told him. Neal returned the smile, and continued working on the roof.

**A/N- I think that I'm finished with this chapter. I hope you liked reading it! Next chapter will most likely be Neal helping David find a house. Did you like this chapter? If you did, then please leave a comment, follow, or a favorite. All of those are appreciated. If you want to read more of my stories, check out "Life," or "A Little Less Heartbroken."**


End file.
